The Kiss
by sadyethappy
Summary: Ron finally told Harry how he feels about Hermione, how does Harry help get them together? RonHermione oneshot


"You have to swear you won't relieve this secret, even under threat of an unforgivable curse" Ron said to his best friend Harry, in a I-am-dead-serious tone.

"Ron, I promise, even under Chinese water-torture, I will never tell this direly important secret to anyone. Just tell me" said Harry impatiently.

"Ok, Ok" Ron took a deep breath "IthinkIfancyHernione"

"Er, could you repeat that, It was kind of hard to understand"

"IthinkIfancyHermione" Ron repeated, even more under his breath than before. Harry looked questionably at him again.

"Could you repea---"

"I LIKE HERMIONE" Ron yelled. He suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth and looked around the empty Common Room.

Harry burst out laughing.

"It's not funny" Ron said, bushing furiously "Ah, I shouldn't have told you, I should just keep these things to myself!"

After Harry's laughter subsided he looked up "Ron, the reason why I'm laughing is because everyone already knows this…aside from Hermione!"

"Great" Ron sighed, slumping into his chair "now what should I do about it?"

"Um, I don't know…" Harry pondered the thought for minute "Figure it out yourself! If you haven't notice, I don't have the best luck with girls"

Which wasn't completely true. Loads of girls liked Harry, he just didn't really like any of them in "that way". Ron rolled his eyes "Thanks a ton Harry, great advise…I'm going to bed."

The next morning…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to breakfast. As they sat down Harry handed them a sheet of paper.

"I got this from a muggle magazine, it's a survey type thing…it's for teens. Will you fill this out and give it back to me to send in?" Harry asked "I already sent mine!"

"Sure!" Hermione said happily "it's the weekend so me and Ron can go fill it out after breakfast, in the Common Room. Is that ok with you Ron?"

"Yah, no problem" He said not looking up from his food, he still felt weird after last night's talk with Harry.

In the common room…

"Ok, I'll say the question, out-loud, and we'll both answer it" said Hermione "and I'll write them down the answer for both of us…Question 1- Are you a boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Girl" Hermione scribbled down the answers "well, this is easy! How old are you? "  
"16"

"16...Have you ever skipped class? What kind of question is that, of course not!"

Ron grinned "Yep, I skipped Transfiguration once and pretended to be sick! I forgot to do my homework…"

Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder "I can't believe you did that!"

"What!" Ron asked innocently.

"Do you have a crush on someone? I think we're a bit old to be calling it a crush but 'yes'"

Ron looked at her "Who do you have a crush on? If you say Harry, I swear I'll hurl all over this room…"

"Of course not Harry!" Hermione defended herself "it's none of your business, just answer the question!"

"Yes"

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Well, I would ask who but because I didn't tell you, I suppose it wouldn't be fair. Have you ever snuck out? Yes, thanks to you and Harry! And I know you have. Have you ever kissed some one? No…I bet you haven't either though!"

Ron tried to look insulted "'Course I have, I happen to be a wonderful kisser!"

Hermione laughed "You are so full of yourself, you have not just admit it."

"I have too!"

"Really? Then who?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business Hermoine Granger" Ron said folding his arms across his chest.

"Even if you do keep saying you have I still won't belie-----"

She was cut off by Ron pressing his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss after getting over the initial shock that he even did it. When they finally broke apart for air he said in a whisper "You're right, I lied"

She grinned "You only have lied, you are a wonderful kisser."

He laughed and kissed her again.

Harry held in a laugh beneath the invisibly cloak he was wearing, he couldn't wait to tell Ron how brilliant he was to think of that fake survey (except he thought one of them would have persisted on the other one answering the question of who they liked, but he could leave that part of it out).

THE END

Author's note: REVIEW! Did it suck? Did you like it? Come on people, I wanna know! 


End file.
